The time has come
by Mysticalpower
Summary: Miaka is a princess and she lived happily in their palace but it's suddenly change when her mother died. And her father blamed her that she killed her own mother. AND her world become SORROWS because of (Ms. Bera). WHO WILL SAVE HER FROM THE DARK?
1. The princess

The wind was so cold it was late in the night when Ms. Ambry becomes aware that Suzaku is in the garden drinking his favorite wine she decided to go in his place.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" she sighed.  
  
"Oh, have a set" Suzaku offer the set in front of him and she seated.  
  
"Are you okay?" her voice sounds like concerned with her eyes.  
  
"I love my wife so much," Suzaku exclaimed. "I don't allow anyone to get her from me. Look at her now; she's so weak she can't stand by her own knees without our help. I don't know what happen to her."  
  
"King, the doctor said that," she pretend to cry. "She will no longer in this world."  
  
Suzaku's eyes suddenly fall the tears gradually Ms. Ambry's hand hold his right hand and smiled. "Don't worry she will be okay."  
  
"Thank you for your concerned," Suzaku beamed. "If you are not here I don't know what to do."  
  
Ambry hugs him tightly while smiling her face. "You'll be mine now," she told herself and bit her lips. "Zuzumi will die as soon as possible because of the poison inside her body and you will be mine the same as before, I will be the queen of this town."  
  
In the terrace(  
  
"Mom!!!" Miaka shocked her tears falling in her eyes and she out of balance and Her heart are like tighten by something she immediately out of control and suddenly collapsed.  
  
Suzaku directly go in the palace from the important meeting and go upstairs and he saw Ms. Ambry. "What happen?"  
  
"The queen accidentally fell in the river," Ms. Ambry's voice is trembled.  
  
"Who court her in the river?" Suzaku angrily asked.  
  
"King, I am the one courting her to go in the river," Mimosa said. "But Miaka said that she can handle her mother so that I allow her."  
  
"Why did you allow her"? Suzaku's eyeballs are become red.  
  
"She said she can handle," Mimosa defends herself. "You know her she do whatever she think and she will do it no matter what but..."  
  
"I saw everything king," Ambry said. "Miaka's playing with her mother and she pitch her to the river but for her it was a game and until now her body is not found I think it was throw so far."  
  
Mimosa stare Ms. Ambry because she knows the truth. Suzaku getting too much angry and she bit his lips. "Where is her?"  
  
"King," Mimosa's heart beats so fast. "She was only 12 years old. Suddenly Ms. Ambry stare her like wanted to kill her so she shut her mouth. "You're daughter was collapsed she's in her bedroom." Ambry said.  
  
IN HER BEDROOM(  
  
Miaka slept so deeply. "Give me a glass of water!" Suzaku said. And Ms. Ambry gives what he commands. And suddenly he throws it to Miaka's face and Miaka immediately woke up. "Dad?" Miaka asked.  
  
Suzaku grab her to the wall and she cry out loud. "Dad!" Miaka trembled. "Please stop it's hurt!"  
  
"You kill! My wife!" Suzaku yelled.  
  
"She's my mom," Miaka cry. "I don't kill her I don't know what are you talking about."  
  
"Miaka! Please! Stop denying I saw you," MS. Ambry said softly. "You pitch your mother into the river and you mean it."  
  
"I don't know what.." Miaka try to talk but Ambry talk with her.  
  
"Miaka! Listen you are not on your proper mind," Ambry said. "You need an psychiatry."  
  
"Dad?" Miaka stare her father.  
  
"She's right you need and psychiatry." Suzaku said.  
  
After 33 days they decided to mass into the river because Ms. Ambry persuade them that the queen is dead and Suzaku and Miaka talk in a mingled. That's why Ms. Ambry have all opportunity to seduce the king in that night they intercourse with each other IN THE MORNING.  
  
Suzaku woke up and saw Ms. Ambry undressed over his bed and cry.  
  
"Oh no, Do I touched you?" Suzaku asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm scared you're the first guy in my life." Ambry exclaimed. "King, I promise to myself that I will never give up myself to somebody."  
  
Suzaku sighed he embraced Ms. Ambry. "Don't worry I will marry you."  
  
Ambry's heart beats faster and she bit her lips and hugs him tightly. "I don't want, we're not the same you are a king and I'm only one of your servant. And I don't want to take you for granted."  
  
"I know you wont," Suzaku kissed her to her lips. "I need you Ambry I don't want to be alone."  
  
3 days after, finally, Ms. Ambry and king Suzaku got married it was a big celebration. And the people of that town totally can't believe that the king will marry again because they know how much he loves the first queen (Zuzumi). While the princess until now can't go out from her room because the king didn't allow her.  
  
~~~In Miaka's room~~~  
  
"Princess, please eat even if a little bit," Mimosa murmured. "Princess Miaka, I know it's hard for you to accept everything but life's going on."  
  
Miaka lying in her bed tightly hugs her pillow that was given by her mother and didn't stop crying. Mimosa felt guilty of what happen to the princess and she gradually embraces the princess. "Don't worry," Mimosa said. "You're not alone."  
  
"My own father hates me," Miaka exclaimed. "And my mother died and now Ms. Ambry is my step mom. I don't like her Mimosa she is liar that's why my father hates me. I hate her, I want to die!!!"  
  
Mimosa can't stop the angered of the princess. On the other hand, it was midnight and it was the first night of King Suzaku and the new queen Ambry (Bera) and they held their honeymoon in the vacation house of the king in the London. But the queen was so irritated because the king didn't even kiss her or even touch her hand and now the king is in the garden drinking his wine while thinking so deeply that's why Ambry decided to go in his place. "Darling" she massages his neck to his chest and lie down to his shoulder. "It was our first night but you are here with your wine," she bit her lips and bite a little bit to his ear but the king turn his neck and Ambry was getting mad you can see it from her eyes. "Okay, you're not in mood? so I understand you need a rest?" she controlled her temper.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry Ambry" Suzaku felt so sorry. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I'm not in mood to do that I need to be alone."  
  
"Okay," She licked her lips. "I'll go ahead." She gradually walks goes to the door from their living room but she glimpse to him. "You're son of a bitch!" she said in a low voice.  
  
It was lazily morning Ambry opened the door from their room she goes to the mirror and look her reflection and look her husband while laid in the bed because he was totally drunk last night. She combs her hair and rise and goes to his husband and touches his shoulder. "Wake up!"  
  
At last, the king awake and he suddenly kiss his wife. "Good morning Zuzumi," and he become aware that he doesn't call her wife's name and bow his head. "I mean, good morning Ambry." He rises and goes to the bathroom. She is totally upset. "Stupid she's dead but she is always a stupid."  
  
IN MIAKA'S ROOM  
  
"Miaka!" Mimosa command. "Why you didn't eat even if a little bit please eat! If you're mom is here she will be proud if you eat"  
  
Miaka still lay to her bed didn't even taking a bath her hair not in proper arrangement and she still wore her nightgown and hugs her pillow: she has a black eye because she didn't sleep in the whole night. "Mimosa, okay I'll eat I don't want to hurt my mom" and hugs tightly the pillow she get the spoon and fork and bite the fruits. "Good bye mom"  
  
IN THE HACIENDA  
  
In their room Suzaku fixing his clothes and put it to the bag. "I need to go my daughter needs me," Suzaku explained. "The vacation is over and I knew Miaka is waiting for me.  
  
"We're not in vacation we're here because it was our honeymoon," Ambry bet hr lips so that she can control her anger and cover her body by the towel because she was taking a bath a while ago. "Miaka is alright because Mimosa is in her side. I understand you last night but don't expect me to understand you now." She throws his clothes away from the bag.  
  
"Ambry! She is my daughter," Suzaku exclaimed and arrange his collar and button his black polo. "Ambry, please understand me."  
  
"Okay," Ambry closed her eyes for a while. "First I will take a bath and I will arrange our clothes."  
  
"Thank you Ambry" he hugs her.  
  
GARDEN IN THE PALACE  
  
Miaka I is thinking deeply while staring the flowers around her and she didn't even notice that the butterflies flying around her she standing in front of different flowers and Suzaku felt pity for her so that he goes to her place and touched her shoulder and Miaka turn her head and bow. "Miaka, I am the one given that name," Suzaku stare the butterflies and Miaka look at him. "I said it was a nice name for a brave girl she will be very strong and she will face every problem to come in her way. And your mom said, Miaka, sounds like innocent and pure. So that here you are our pretty little baby."  
  
He looks at her daughter and touched her lengthy brown hair Miaka said nothing but she gaze at him and turn to the flowers and get one of a red roses. "It was my mom favorite flower and color," She sighed. "But. I am foolish I killed my own mother.  
  
Suzaku touched her chin and make her look to him. "You didn't kill her it was an accident you're innocent," Suzaku bring out the beautiful necklace that the pendant is diamond and it was red surroundings by gold color curly style and wear it to her neck. "It was your mom necklace given by her ancestors and you deserve to wore it. I'm sorry when I blamed you I don't mean it I was just not in my proper mind in that time. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course," Miaka cried. "I love you dad, I forgive you because you are my father and I'm always be your innocent daughter."  
  
They hug each other.  
  
"You, me and your step mom Ambry will start all over again" Suzaku smiled. 


	2. Start all over again

The wind was so cold it was late in the night when Ms. Ambry becomes aware that Suzaku is in the garden drinking his favorite wine she decided to go in his place.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" she sighed.  
  
"Oh, have a set" Suzaku offer the set in front of him and she seated.  
  
"Are you okay?" her voice sounds like concerned with her eyes.  
  
"I love my wife so much," Suzaku exclaimed. "I don't allow anyone to get her from me. Look at her now; she's so weak she can't stand by her own knees without our help. I don't know what happen to her."  
  
"King, the doctor said that," she pretend to cry. "She will no longer in this world."  
  
Suzaku's eyes suddenly fall the tears gradually Ms. Ambry's hand hold his right hand and smiled. "Don't worry she will be okay."  
  
"Thank you for your concerned," Suzaku beamed. "If you are not here I don't know what to do."  
  
Ambry hugs him tightly while smiling her face. "You'll be mine now," she told herself and bit her lips. "Zuzumi will die as soon as possible because of the poison inside her body and you will be mine the same as before, I will be the queen of this town."  
  
In the terrace(  
  
"Mom!!!" Miaka shocked her tears falling in her eyes and she out of balance and Her heart are like tighten by something she immediately out of control and suddenly collapsed.  
  
Suzaku directly go in the palace from the important meeting and go upstairs and he saw Ms. Ambry. "What happen?"  
  
"The queen accidentally fell in the river," Ms. Ambry's voice is trembled.  
  
"Who court her in the river?" Suzaku angrily asked.  
  
"King, I am the one courting her to go in the river," Mimosa said. "But Miaka said that she can handle her mother so that I allow her."  
  
"Why did you allow her"? Suzaku's eyeballs are become red.  
  
"She said she can handle," Mimosa defends herself. "You know her she do whatever she think and she will do it no matter what but..."  
  
"I saw everything king," Ambry said. "Miaka's playing with her mother and she pitch her to the river but for her it was a game and until now her body is not found I think it was throw so far."  
  
Mimosa stare Ms. Ambry because she knows the truth. Suzaku getting too much angry and she bit his lips. "Where is her?"  
  
"King," Mimosa's heart beats so fast. "She was only 12 years old. Suddenly Ms. Ambry stare her like wanted to kill her so she shut her mouth. "You're daughter was collapsed she's in her bedroom." Ambry said.  
  
IN HER BEDROOM(  
  
Miaka slept so deeply. "Give me a glass of water!" Suzaku said. And Ms. Ambry gives what he commands. And suddenly he throws it to Miaka's face and Miaka immediately woke up. "Dad?" Miaka asked.  
  
Suzaku grab her to the wall and she cry out loud. "Dad!" Miaka trembled. "Please stop it's hurt!"  
  
"You kill! My wife!" Suzaku yelled.  
  
"She's my mom," Miaka cry. "I don't kill her I don't know what are you talking about."  
  
"Miaka! Please! Stop denying I saw you," MS. Ambry said softly. "You pitch your mother into the river and you mean it."  
  
"I don't know what.." Miaka try to talk but Ambry talk with her.  
  
"Miaka! Listen you are not on your proper mind," Ambry said. "You need an psychiatry."  
  
"Dad?" Miaka stare her father.  
  
"She's right you need and psychiatry." Suzaku said.  
  
After 33 days they decided to mass into the river because Ms. Ambry persuade them that the queen is dead and Suzaku and Miaka talk in a mingled. That's why Ms. Ambry have all opportunity to seduce the king in that night they intercourse with each other IN THE MORNING.  
  
Suzaku woke up and saw Ms. Ambry undressed over his bed and cry.  
  
"Oh no, Do I touched you?" Suzaku asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm scared you're the first guy in my life." Ambry exclaimed. "King, I promise to myself that I will never give up myself to somebody."  
  
Suzaku sighed he embraced Ms. Ambry. "Don't worry I will marry you."  
  
Ambry's heart beats faster and she bit her lips and hugs him tightly. "I don't want, we're not the same you are a king and I'm only one of your servant. And I don't want to take you for granted."  
  
"I know you wont," Suzaku kissed her to her lips. "I need you Ambry I don't want to be alone."  
  
3 days after, finally, Ms. Ambry and king Suzaku got married it was a big celebration. And the people of that town totally can't believe that the king will marry again because they know how much he loves the first queen (Zuzumi). While the princess until now can't go out from her room because the king didn't allow her.  
  
~~~In Miaka's room~~~  
  
"Princess, please eat even if a little bit," Mimosa murmured. "Princess Miaka, I know it's hard for you to accept everything but life's going on."  
  
Miaka lying in her bed tightly hugs her pillow that was given by her mother and didn't stop crying. Mimosa felt guilty of what happen to the princess and she gradually embraces the princess. "Don't worry," Mimosa said. "You're not alone."  
  
"My own father hates me," Miaka exclaimed. "And my mother died and now Ms. Ambry is my step mom. I don't like her Mimosa she is liar that's why my father hates me. I hate her, I want to die!!!"  
  
Mimosa can't stop the angered of the princess. On the other hand, it was midnight and it was the first night of King Suzaku and the new queen Ambry (Bera) and they held their honeymoon in the vacation house of the king in the London. But the queen was so irritated because the king didn't even kiss her or even touch her hand and now the king is in the garden drinking his wine while thinking so deeply that's why Ambry decided to go in his place. "Darling" she massages his neck to his chest and lie down to his shoulder. "It was our first night but you are here with your wine," she bit her lips and bite a little bit to his ear but the king turn his neck and Ambry was getting mad you can see it from her eyes. "Okay, you're not in mood? so I understand you need a rest?" she controlled her temper.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry Ambry" Suzaku felt so sorry. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I'm not in mood to do that I need to be alone."  
  
"Okay," She licked her lips. "I'll go ahead." She gradually walks goes to the door from their living room but she glimpse to him. "You're son of a bitch!" she said in a low voice.  
  
It was lazily morning Ambry opened the door from their room she goes to the mirror and look her reflection and look her husband while laid in the bed because he was totally drunk last night. She combs her hair and rise and goes to his husband and touches his shoulder. "Wake up!"  
  
At last, the king awake and he suddenly kiss his wife. "Good morning Zuzumi," and he become aware that he doesn't call her wife's name and bow his head. "I mean, good morning Ambry." He rises and goes to the bathroom. She is totally upset. "Stupid she's dead but she is always a stupid."  
  
IN MIAKA'S ROOM  
  
"Miaka!" Mimosa command. "Why you didn't eat even if a little bit please eat! If you're mom is here she will be proud if you eat"  
  
Miaka still lay to her bed didn't even taking a bath her hair not in proper arrangement and she still wore her nightgown and hugs her pillow: she has a black eye because she didn't sleep in the whole night. "Mimosa, okay I'll eat I don't want to hurt my mom" and hugs tightly the pillow she get the spoon and fork and bite the fruits. "Good bye mom"  
  
IN THE HACIENDA  
  
In their room Suzaku fixing his clothes and put it to the bag. "I need to go my daughter needs me," Suzaku explained. "The vacation is over and I knew Miaka is waiting for me.  
  
"We're not in vacation we're here because it was our honeymoon," Ambry bet hr lips so that she can control her anger and cover her body by the towel because she was taking a bath a while ago. "Miaka is alright because Mimosa is in her side. I understand you last night but don't expect me to understand you now." She throws his clothes away from the bag.  
  
"Ambry! She is my daughter," Suzaku exclaimed and arrange his collar and button his black polo. "Ambry, please understand me."  
  
"Okay," Ambry closed her eyes for a while. "First I will take a bath and I will arrange our clothes."  
  
"Thank you Ambry" he hugs her.  
  
GARDEN IN THE PALACE  
  
Miaka I is thinking deeply while staring the flowers around her and she didn't even notice that the butterflies flying around her she standing in front of different flowers and Suzaku felt pity for her so that he goes to her place and touched her shoulder and Miaka turn her head and bow. "Miaka, I am the one given that name," Suzaku stare the butterflies and Miaka look at him. "I said it was a nice name for a brave girl she will be very strong and she will face every problem to come in her way. And your mom said, Miaka, sounds like innocent and pure. So that here you are our pretty little baby."  
  
He looks at her daughter and touched her lengthy brown hair Miaka said nothing but she gaze at him and turn to the flowers and get one of a red roses. "It was my mom favorite flower and color," She sighed. "But. I am foolish I killed my own mother.  
  
Suzaku touched her chin and make her look to him. "You didn't kill her it was an accident you're innocent," Suzaku bring out the beautiful necklace that the pendant is diamond and it was red surroundings by gold color curly style and wear it to her neck. "It was your mom necklace given by her ancestors and you deserve to wore it. I'm sorry when I blamed you I don't mean it I was just not in my proper mind in that time. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course," Miaka cried. "I love you dad, I forgive you because you are my father and I'm always be your innocent daughter."  
  
They hug each other.  
  
"You, me and your step mom Ambry will start all over again" Suzaku smiled. 


End file.
